nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons:The 150th Crossover
Nicktoons:The 150th Crossover is a special game to celebrate 150 pages on the wiki and will feature all the playable characters from the previous games and on. Story The Story starts off with every guest star and Nicktoon having an anniversary (even with the villains) when suddenly,Toybots,Mawgubots,and Oozoidbots started wrecking havok all over the worlds by the 2p Hetalia Group (a group of evil versions of Hetalia characters led by Luciano)and now it's up to the Nicktoons,guest stars and villains to destroy them. Playable Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Mr.Krabs Plankton Frankie Jason Nia Sean Danny Fenton Sam Manson Nickolai Technus Vlad Plasimus Jimmy Neutron Beautiful Georgeous Professor Calamitous The Magophoidbot Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) Denzel Crocker Vicky Jenny/XJ9 Mr.Blik Ren Hoek Stimpy Tak Tralok Rocko Aang Korra Amon Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo Shredder El Tigre Feliciano Female Feliciano Ludwig Female Ludwig Honda Kiku Female Honda Alfred F. Jones Evil Doppelgänger Alfred Emily Jones Evil Doppelgänger Emily Arthur Kirkland Female Arthur Francis Bonnefoy Female Francis Wong Yao Female Wang Yao Ivan Braginski Female Ivan AVGN Nostalgia Critic Jontron Egoraptor Peanut Butter Gamer Cookie Monster Elmo Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Henry Stikmin Fat Albert Bill Rudy Dumb Donald Bucky Old Weird Harold Mushmouth Reggie Croc Haruhi Suzumiya Shōko Kirishima Banjo Kazooie Gruntilda Conker the Squirrel The Great Mighty Poo Wander Lord Hater Trainer Yellow Trainer Red Steve Herobrine Enderdragon Norbert Dagget Rabbids ZIM GIR Gaz Dib Rocky Bullwinkle Mr.Peabody Sherman Hatsune Miku Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin Kaito Akita Neru Yowane Haku Kasane Teto Anna Elsa Snoopy Earthworm Jim Boogerman Bender Rodriguez Fry Rayman Pac-Man Pee-Wee Herman Gex the Gecko Garfield Jack Skellington Oogie Boogie Lars Smuntz Ernie Smuntz Blow Fly Trash-a-Pillar Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit Eeyore Homer Marge Bart Lisa Peter Lois Chris Meg Stewie Ernie the Big Chicken Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny Butters Towelie Wendy Professor Chaos Mysterion Randy Crash Bandicoot Dr.Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Spyro the Dragon Ripto Romano Female Romano Gilbert Beilschmidt Female Gilbert Elizabeth Hedrvary Male Elizabeth Eduard Bon Vock Female Eduard Antonio Carriedo Female Antonio Feliks Lukasiewitz Female Feliks Heracles Karpusi Female Heracles Matthew Williams Female Matthew Lukas Bondevik Female Lukas Emil Steilsson Female Emil Peter Kirkland Female Peter Wreck it Ralph Fix it Felix Vanellope Sargent Calhoun Felix the Cat Minion Stewart Minion Carl Minion Dave Minion Tim Minion Kevin Minion Phil Evil Minion Mike Wazowski Sulley Surly Buddy Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Donald Duck Goofy Roger Rabbit Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Glover Yogi Bear Boo Boo Huckleberry Hound Snagglepuss Top Cat Scooby Doo Shaggy Scrappy Doo Muttley Fred Flintstone George Jetson Wally Gator Magilla Gorilla Hong Kong Phooey Quick Draw Mcgraw Squiddly Diddly Captain Caveman Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole Jabberjaw Atom Ant Tom Jerry Peter Potamus Normal Smurf Papa Smurf Smurfette Brainy Smurf Scrooge Mcduck Darkwing Duck Bonkers D. Bobcat Emmet Wyldstyle Benny Metalbeard Vitruvius Uni-Kitty Good/Bad Cop President/Lord Buisness Lego Batman Taco Tuesday Guy Lego Abraham Lincoln Panda Guy Where are my Pants? Guy Lego Wonder Woman Lego Green Lantern Lego Superman Green Ninja Chicken Little Captain Hero Xandlir Foxxy Love Princess Clara Toots Braunstein Woodlor Sockbat Ling-Ling Spanky Ham The Network Head Bob the Cucumber Death the Kid Mr.Game and Watch Bobblehead Fred Whoopie Cushner Leaky Louie Boing Boing Betty Chuck the Clucker Handlebar Harry Chewie Stewie Balloona Luna Sandy Mandy Slow Moe Pancake Peggy Deltoid Donny Sousaphone Simon Bobbysue Luciano (After Finishing the Game) Levels Bikini Bottom Alliance HQ Amity Park Retroville Fairy World Pupununu Aang Memorial The Sewer Anime Land Sesame Street Mystery Shack The Junkyard Spiral Mountain Windy Overworld The Planets Zim's Town Minecraft Overworlds Arrendele The Future Pee-Wee's House The Neighborhood Rayman's World Pac Man Land The Papers Halloween Town Hundred Acre Wood Springfield Quahog South Park N.Sanity Island Dragon Realms Game Central Station Gru's Lab Monstropolis ToonTown Bricksburg The Drawn Together House Flat Zone Luciano's Kingdom Center of Time and Space Bosses SPONGEBOT PATRICKBOT SANDYBOT SQUIDBOT MR. KRABOT PLANKTONBOT FRANKIEBOT JASONBOT NIABOT SEANBOT DANNYBOT SAMBOT TECHNUSBOT VLADBOT JIMMYBOT BEAUTIFUL GEORGEOUSBOT CALAMATOUSBOT MAGOPHOIDBOT TIMMYBOT CROCKERBOT VICKYBOT TAKBOT TRALOCBOT AANGBOT KORRABOT AMONBOT LEOBOT MIKEYBOT RAPHBOT DONBOT SHREDDERBOT FELICIANOBOT LUDWIGBOT HONDABOT ALFREDBOT EMILYBOT ARTHURBOT FRANCISBOT WONG YAOBOT IVANBOT COOKIE MONSTERBOT ELMOBOT DIPPERBOT MABELBOT FAT ALBERTBOT BILLBOT OLD WEIRD HAROLDBOT BUCKYBOT MUSHMOUTHBOT DUMB DONALDBOT RUDYBOT REGGIEBOT ZIMBOT GIRBOT GAZBOT DIBBOT EMILBOT LORD HATERBOT BANJOBOT GRUNTILABOT CONKERBOT POOBOT TRAINER REDBOT ENDERDRAGONBOT Luciano and the evil group of Hetelia characters (Luciano's kingdom) Oozoidroids (Abrasive Spongebob and Nega-Timmy) (Center of Time and Space) Nicktoons:The 150th Crossover cutscenes Trivia *This game has the most Characters in any Nicktoon game. *There are 270 Characters in the WHOLE Entire Game. *Since this game has lots of characters,you can play as 4 characters. *Following this will be a Special Nick game on April 1st to celebrate the launch and 35th anniversary of Nickelodeon as a whole. Sequel A sequel will be made,called Nicktoons:They've Ordered a Sequel. It will be made after the 199th page is made. Category:NICKTOONS